


Mondays

by daretogobeyondtheunknown



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown
Summary: Mondays are the best.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Mondays

Contrary to popular belief, Mondays are the best. 

Mary calls her bat shit crazy. Mondays are _not_ the best, she insists, adding a few colourful choice words to describe just how terrible Mondays truly are. There are no alternative explanations but Ava knows Mary's favourite days - plural - are the ones ending in Shannon which sometimes includes Mondays. Mary just refuses to admit it. 

Shannon apologises, for Mary, and with a half smile suggests Thursdays are her favourite. Ava still, to this day, does not know why. 

JC is all about Friday and Saturday nights. Or well, he is all about any night that involves music and dancing followed by a morning of baking. It's an odd combination, Ava thinks, but totally a JC thing. Plus, she likes the apology croissants and salted caramel fudge brownies he's been experimenting with lately.

Roomie perk number one.

Chanel likes Saturday afternoons. Fridays are payday and Chanel has this obsession with clothes. Ava can’t complain when half her wardrobe is from Chanel's “out of season” stuff that Ava swears never actually go out of season. Chanel says she just doesn't understand and, dressed in an orange beanie, sky blue shorts and a flaming Cheeto red hoodie, Ava may or may not agree. Fashion really isn't her thing.

Roomie perk number two. For her anyways.

Michael calls dibs on Sundays. Sundays mean Ava time he says like it's the most obvious thing. Hours pass as they lay on the living room floor, colouring and sharing all sorts of crazy ideas. Until mom calls them for dinner, it's just them. Sometimes, if they're lucky, mom will join them. Michael loves it when it's just the three of them. 

Ava likes that too. 

But Ava really _really_ likes Mondays. Like a lot. Mary calls it gay. Shannon calls it cute. Ava hushes them both and insists that it's her God ordained destiny. Mary snorts.

“Good morning, Ava. How are you doing this morning?”

Ava beams, “Beatrice! You’ll never believe it. Yesterday, Michael-”

Maybe Mary is sort of right and it is a little gay and maybe a little cute too. Regardless, Mondays are truly the _bea_ -st.


End file.
